Growing On Me
by Imperfectionist D
Summary: The constant insults fired by Joren to Kel, turns more into a habit rather than pure hatred. Especially when one was growing on another. JK


Growing On Me – By Imperfectionist ;D 

A songfic about my favourite pairing. Hope you would like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Tortallan stuff as it belongs to Tamora Pierce. I like to borrow such brilliant characters. Also the song 'Growing on Me' is by _The Darkness_!

*~*~*

Joren stared across the mess hall, forgetting about his supper as he stared at the pretty brunette sitting on the other side of the hall laughing with her friends. He wishes he would just stop, but he can't get himself to do so, it's easier said than done.

_I can't get rid of you,_

_I don't know what to do._

He watched Kel rise out of her seat and was exiting the mess hall. He followed her actions a step later. He found her in the stables and he hid behind a buddle of haystacks observing her form as she talked to her terrifying warhorse. He wanted so badly to go up to her and befriend with her or perhaps become more than just friends. Her progressive ideas are always challenging him and now he has finally changed his mind. 

_I don't even know who is growing on who,_

_'Cos everywhere I go you're there, _

_Can't get you out of my hair,_

_Can't pretend that I don't care – it's not fair._

Joren ruffled his hair and slowly made his way out of his hiding place. 

"Good evening, Squire Mindelan." He said formally. Kel turned her attention towards him; her face was emotionless. She has no feelings towards him, not even loathing. 

"I…" Joren stuttered; he usually talked as if water was running out of his mouth, but this was different. "I had thought for a while, about my, previous behaviour towards you. And I realise, I was, brutal, uncivilised towards you and your beliefs. I… I want to start afresh with you Keladry." 

He waited for her answer, but Kel stood as still as ever, like her body became stone. Joren held his breathe as the awkward silence hung over the two squires. He felt he is the most dim-witted person in the realms and secretly prayed the ground swallowed him up. He wishes she would smile at him and shake his hand or more. He craves more of her touch than ever, all he gets is the hard, painful contact of her fists or any part of her smashing into him, leaving bruises or cuts. 

Sometimes he wishes he never became Kel's enemy and sometimes he wish she would go home and wait for him. Wait for him to past his Ordeal and when he would marry her. 

_I'm being punished for all my offences,_

_I wanna touch you but I'm afraid of the consequences,_

_Il wanna banish you from whence you came,_

_But you're part of me now,_

_And I've only got myself to blame._

Kel opened her mouth about to say something, but a look of shock, or what Joren seen it as fright. In an instant she turned away from him and ran, away from Joren. Kel ran away from the friendship Joren offered. 

He feels so pathetic, idiotic, unworthy. Joren ran for his room and when he got there, he locked all the doors and jumped into bed, silently weeping. He wept, tears filled with the depression, the hurt and the love for Kel. Kel is growing on him; her being is slowly devouring him to become her.

_You're really growing on me,_

_(Or am I growing on you,)_

_You're really growing on me_

_(Or am I growing on you,)_

_Any fool can see._

_Sleeping in an empty bed,_

_Can't get you off my head._

His lance slammed into the shield and the sand bag swung and hit the beautiful blonde hard in the back. Normally Joren would hit the shield with perfect accuracy but today he had lost the concentration on the target, because all was on Kel.

"What is the matter Joren? You would hit that target like a piece of cake. Is there a particular mistress depressing you?"

"No my Lord, I would be fine. I jut didn't sleep as well as I thought last night." Because he was thinking of Kel. It irritated him that he can't have her, and now she's interrupting his mind so he can't concentrate in practising to be one of the greatest knights of Tortall. He has to get her away from his mind; she needs to go away.

_I won't have a life until you're dead,_

_Yes you heard what I said._

Everyday, Joren took every chance and insulted, hurt Kel at every possible moment. Everyone was convinced that his hatred towards Kel was just based on her ideas and her gender. But every night Joren cried the tears of regret into his pillows. No matter how hard he tries he still can't get her away. It hurts to know that he can't find the courage to confess to the Realms how much he wants Kel and how important she is to him. 

_I wanna shake you off but you just won't go,_

_And you're all over me, but I don't want anyone to know,_

_That you're attached to me, that's how you're grown_

_Won't you leave me, leave me alone._

_You're really growing on me,_

_(Or am I growing on you,)_

_You're really growing on me_

_(Or am I growing on you,)_

_Any fool can see._

He just can't find it in him to let everyone know.

*~*~*

Isn't that sad? Well that's it and please review because I want to know what you thought about it. It can be a one-word review if you want. 


End file.
